


‘falling for you’

by tarontomdaya



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, The Secret Service - Freeform, kingsman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarontomdaya/pseuds/tarontomdaya
Summary: Roxy and Eggsy find themselves falling for one another, at two different times





	‘falling for you’

1 - The Meet

The first time Eggsy saw her, he was taken aback. Well, taken aback was an understatement. Now, before anyone jumps the gun, this isn’t one of those predictable, cliché love stories. I don’t think anyone would describe their love quite as such.

Roxanne or as she liked to be called, Roxy, on the other hand, was completely head over heels, and she didn’t even know it. There’s something special or otherwise different from what is usual, when two people meet for the first time. The eye contact can either be unusual or exceptional. For Roxy and Eggsy, it was a mixture of both. Such a simple and silent moment, that becomes everything. His shining green eyes gazing into her chocolate-coloured eyes. Most definitely, this would be a moment, worth remembering.

‘Roxanne’ , she extended her hand. ‘But you can call me Roxy.’

‘Eggsy’ , Gary replied.

‘Eggy?’ She asked, slightly confused, a smile present on her face.

‘Nah, Eggsy.’ He corrected her with a smirk.

 

2 - Niagara Falls

It was the second evening of training, time for everyone to head to bed. Everyone was still shaken up from the water trauma that happened the night before. Eggsy, sleeping peacefully in his bed, suddenly is ‘attacked’ as he’d like to say, by a bucket of water. Charlie and his no-good mates, the culprits behind this. Eggsy gets up in a state of shock, just to realize that he’s the only one that’s wet. Roxy is already by his side, like the true friend she is. Charlie and Eggsy are at each other’s throats.  
‘Charlie, fuck off,’ Roxy says.

‘Aww. Look at you, taking care of the pleb,’ he mocks.

Roxy picks up JB and hands him to Eggsy. She then starts to take off the wet sheets from his bed.

‘I’ll go get you another set of sheets and sleepwear, Eggs’ , she says, ‘Go and get yourself dried up.’

-

After Eggsy has changed into a new set of pajamas, he sits by his bed, watching Roxy.

‘Thanks Rox,’ he says softly, not wanting to wake up any of the others. She gives him a small smile.

‘It’s alright Eggsy,’ she says, then sighs, ‘I’m sorry for what they did to you.’

‘It’s not your fault Rox, they’re dickheads. Ain’t worth my time,’ he says, giving her a wink.

She rolls her eyes and lets out a laugh.

Before she goes to bed, she turns to Eggsy.

‘Hey Eggs,’ she catches his attention, ‘If we make it out of here together, we should definitely go to Niagara Falls.’ She says with a small smirk.

‘Fuck you, Rox.’ He says with the biggest grin.

And the smile that he gives her, seems so genuinely sweet, with just the right touch of shyness. Which then results, in an unexpected warmth rushing through her.

 

3 - Plummeting

Just when Roxy thought that her problems couldn’t get any worse, it was time for them to go skydiving. Roxy saw it, as plunging straight into death. Eggsy on the other hand, was in a completely carefree zone.

‘You alright?’ He asked the alarmed girl.

‘I’m alright, I’ve done it before,’ she said, trying to convince herself.

‘You scared of heights?’ He asked.

‘A bit,’ she replied, ‘What are you afraid of?’ She asked, trying to distract herself from the situation.

‘That’s for me to know, and for you to find out,’ he replied with a teasing smile.

Eggsy placed his hand on her knee. Roxy felt a warmth and a sense of calmness with this action.

‘Hey, it’s gonna be alright. You’re top of the class,’ He said, giving her a smile. Trying to calm her nerves.

She gave him a small smile, then proceeded to look down at her lap.

A few minutes passed, and then the doors started to open.

‘We gotta go,’ Eggsy said, standing up. Roxy doing the same. She was panicking, there was no doubt about that. She felt as if her heart was going to fall out of her chest.

‘Eggsy, I don’t think I can do this,’ she said.

Charlie and the others scoffed and pushed in front of them, sending Eggsy and Roxy to the back. They both shared a look of annoyance. One by one, everyone started jumping out of the plane. When it time for Eggsy and Roxy to jump, she stopped.

‘I really don’t think I can do this,’ She said.

Eggsy was starting to get a bit irritatated with Roxys’ antics. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders. His grip wasn’t tight but it had enough strength, to keep her in place.

‘Roxy, stop fucking about,’ He started, ‘Just follow me, yeah?’

And just like that, he fell out of the plane, with no care in the world.

 _‘What the bloody hell is wrong with that boy?’_ She thought to herself.

But a few moment later, she found herself doing the exact same thing. She eventually joined Eggsy and the others.

‘Glad you made it, Rox,’ he said.

It was all fun and games, until Merlin decided to put everyone in a state of panic.

‘As a Kingsman, you should be able to work under pressure. Like what will happen, when one of your teammates doesn’t have a parachute,’ he said.

Eggsy came up with a plan, which involved everyone forming a circle and opening their parachutes, one at a time. Everyone let go, until it was just Roxy and Eggsy. Her terror was skyrocketing.

‘You first,’ Eggsy said after a while, ‘No matter what happens now, I’ve got you, alright?’

Eggsy wrapped his legs around her torso and placed his hand on her thigh, where the lever was. This moment wasn’t sexual, in fact, it was far from sexual. But Roxy felt a burning sensation in her stomach. He pulled the lever and Roxys’ parachute came out. Eggsy held tightly onto her body with all of his might, as they fell to the Kingsman grounds.

And this is the moment, when Roxy realized, that she was falling for Eggsy.

Literally and figuratively.

 

4 - Valentines Day

Roxy was about to go into the atmosphere, placing her helmet on. Roxy, Eggsy and Merlin were outside, helping her get settled . She was going to blast off into the edge of the atmosphere and try to shut down one of Valentines satellites. Despite her fear of heights, she was going to do this. She didn’t know if she was going to see Eggsy again, and that made her heartsore. Just as she was starting to lift off, Eggsy grabbed both of her hands.

‘You can do this, okay?’ He said, giving her reassurance.

‘Yeah,’ she replied, with a smile, ‘Take care Eggs’

‘You too, Rox,’

-  
Back in the plane, Eggsy was in the bathroom getting ready for the mission. He placed his glasses on his face, the finishing touches of his look. He decided to check in with Roxy.

‘Rox, it’s me. How’s the view?’He asked

‘Hideous,’ she replied, he chuckled.

‘Mines pretty sweet. Have they made you one of these suits yet?’ He asked.

‘Not yet,’

‘Well you’ve got something to look forward to,’ he said, she smiled. ‘We’re getting into Valentines space now, I’ve gotta go. Good luck’

A sense of worry flushed over Eggsy. What happens if this was the last time he spoke to Roxy, his best friend. The person he could trust the most. He had to be strong, couldn’t let his emotions take over him. As Merlin said, once the mission is over, then he may shed a tear or two in private.

-  
During the course of the mission, Roxy was able to shut down one of Valentines satellites.

‘Good girl, Rox,’ Eggsy praised her.

By the end of the mission, Eggsy was able to shut down Valentines plan completely. And dare it be said, as cliché as this sounds, Eggsy saved the world.

‘Yes Eggsy! Yes,’ Roxy said.

She was proud.

-

Flying back to the Kingsman headquarters, Roxy and Eggsy celebrated by making a toast.

‘That was fucking spectacular, eh?’ Eggsy asked.

Roxy shook her head. Eggsy said some nonsensical shit, but she was utterly infatuated with him.

‘That was fucking spectacular, Eggs,’ she repeated, with a smile.

Time passed, and the mood became somber. Eggsy’s light-hearted attitude had died down. Roxy and him were sitting in silence.

‘Eggs, are you okay?’ Roxy asked.

‘Uh yeah, I’m alright Rox,’ he said, unconvincingly.

‘I can tell there’s something bothering you, Eggsy. I’m here to listen,’

Eggsy was silent for a moment, before he began to speak.

‘I was just thinking of the mission. If I didn’t stop Valentine in time, the world would’ve been doomed.’

Roxys’ heart broke. Seeing Eggsy in a state like this, brought sorrow to her.

‘And to think that my mum and sister could’ve died,’

By this time, Roxy had moved over to the sofa that Eggsy was sitting on, she sat close by and took his hands in hers.

‘Oh Eggsy,’ she sighed, ‘I didn’t know you were feeling like that. But look on the bright side, you saved the world,’

By this time, a few tears had fallen from his eyes.

‘You know that day we went skydiving?’ He asked, Roxy nodded.

‘When you asked me what I was afraid of,’ he said, ‘It’s losing my mum and my sister,’

This made Roxys’ fear seem foolish.

‘And you, Rox,’ Eggsy said quietly.

Roxy couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

‘Oh Eggs,’ she said as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

This is when Eggsy started sobbing. He was crying his heart out and it was the most languished sight to witness.

Eggsy held on to Roxy for dear life. She was rubbing his back, tying to soothe him. His tears were starting to drench the collar of her shirt, but she didn’t care. His arms were wrapped around her torso. Hers were wrapped around his shoulders. His head was nuzzled into her neck. Roxy could feel his sobs against her bare skin.

This moment between them, was more intimate than any other moment that could happen in a relationship. It was incredible, something amazing.

And this is when Eggsy realized, that he too, had fallen deeply for Roxanne.


End file.
